What's my name again?
by Elven Beauty
Summary: What happens when an Author comes into the lives of our fave pilots and is stripped of her powers and memories? And they have to teach her EVERYTHING all over again? Madness and Mayhem


"Is that everything on the list?" Quatra turned and asked Trowa. It was their turn to shop for the pilots. It had taken half an hour to figure out that Duo had written 'chocolate caramel cake' 24 times on the whole list. The taller pilot shrug and continued examining bottle of chocolate sauce. Duo only wrote it on 5 times. Quatra struggled to push the overladen trolley down the aisle.

"HEY! CLOWN BOY!" Trowa cringed as Duo bounded up beside him. Heero followed closely behind muttering to himself.

"Duo? Heero? What are you guys doing here? Your suppose to be at home making sure Wufei did attack Mr. Sniggle!" Quatra cried in disbelief. Mr. Sniggles was a stray cat Quatra had found and brought home to 'help everyone relax'. Wufei had been using a photo of it for target practise ever since the black-grey feline slept on his clothes.

"We are! At least we were, Do you know what we are doing here?" Duo asked before snatching the bottle of chocolate from Trowa's hand and started eating it.

"Stop that! It's not paid for yet! and no, I have no idea what you are doing here!" Quatra snatched the bottle back and buried it in the trolley out of Duo's reach.

"I know what your doing here." The four teens turned and looked up at the girl sitting on top of a small silver cloud hovering just above the shelves of sprinkles.

"Authoress," Heero hissed and aimed his gun at her.

"That's not a good idea," She waved her hand in his direction. Heero struggled to keep the gun from pointing at himself but couldn't resist the authoress' powers. The gun clicked as it pressed itself against his throat. "Now are you going to be a good boy?"

"Please don't kill him! It's not nice to kill people!" Quatra pleaded and ran towards her. He grabbed the edge of her cloud and wringed it in his hands. "Please don't."

"THAT IS SO KAWAII!!!" She let Heero drop his gun and gave Quatra a tight hug.

"What about me? I'm cute to! aren't I?" Duo gave her his best puppy dog look. Somehow he had gotten another bottle of chocolate and had a big smear up his cheek. Trowa sighed and took the new bottle away from him. Heero was backed up against the shelves with self-detonator in hand holding it out threatening at the girl. Trowa took that away to. The Authoress swiftly jumped of the cloud and floated up to Duo and hugged him so hard his eyes bugged out. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with the skirt sticking out in spikes and bells tied on. half of her jet black hair stuck out of two spikes of a jester's hat and the rest floated behind her. (Think about the clow cards off 'Card Captor Sakura')

"Please Ms. Authoress, Help my kitty, Mr. Sniggle. Wufei might be killing him right now!" Quatra pleaded with watery eyes.

"Awww!!! ok cutey!" The girl shook her head side to side and whipped every one with her hair. Silver sparkles floated out and buzzed gently in the air before exploding into teeny tiny fireworks.

"That's it?" Duo asked disappointed. "Where's Wufei? and the torturing? We don't get to witness the torture? The other Authors let us watch the torture!"

"nope. But you get to see the side effects." The girl spun around and sat back on her cloud. "Shall we go home now boys?"

"I have you now you weak feline," Wufei snarled to himself as he spied on Mr. Sniggles sleeping happily on top of his clean laundry. He attacked with his sword drawn and struck a fatal blow just above the cat's shoulder. Well, he would have if not he hadn't tripped on a catnip ball.. Mr. Sniggles woke up, yawned and looked at Wufei lazily.

"INJUSTICE!" He screamed at him. The cat got up and padded over to him. He licked Wufei on the face with it's sandpapery tongue. The Chinese boy snarled at him and attempted to bite the feline. Suddenly a light shone around the cat and it began to grow, and grow, AND GROW until it was the size of a cow.

"Pay back time, mouse boy." Mr. Sniggle hissed at him.

"Eep!"

"How come nobodies notices you?" Duo asked the girl as the four pilots strolled out of the garage to the elevator of their apartment. The Authoress fluttered huge white wings and lazily drifted above their heads.

"Because I don't want them to." The girl said and rolled so she looking at the ceiling. "They should really get.... OWIE!!" She yelped in pain as she hit a wall and fell on top of the boys and knocked them, plus all the groceries, to the ground.

"AHHH!!! MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!"

"MY TEA!!!!!" 

"MY GUN!!!!"

"OWWWW!!! MUMMY!!!!!!" Trowa cried and rubbed his back for a moment before returning to normal. Everybody stared at him as he blushed then glared at the authoress.

"I just couldn't resist. I have to make people do stupid things when I get hurt. That reminds me.." She grinned cheekily as her wings slowly were sucked back into her back and more little silver fireworks floated out of her hair. "Shall we visit Wufei now?"


End file.
